


fantastic foursome oneshots

by elmodaelephant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmodaelephant/pseuds/elmodaelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of one shots.<br/>you guys can request one shots for me to write and i will. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantastic foursome oneshots

"Fuck," Dan grunted. "I cant get this damn thing on the tree." Dan sighed, knowing that he couldn't get the tree topper on.

"Do you want me to do it?" Phil asked.

Dan shook his head. "No, Phil, it's okay. Do you mind like, lifting me up a little so that I could reach?"

"Sure, one second." Phil said, connecting the last of the lights to the tree. He walked over to Dan and stood behind him. "So Dan," Phil started. "How exactly do you want me to do this?"

"In the _least_ sexual way possible."

"I'm not sure how that's going to work, but okay," Phil shrugged. He put his hands slightly above Dan's waist (and underneath his shirt) and lifted him up high enough that he could get the tree topper on the tree.

Dan took in a breath sharply as he felt Phil's cold hands make contact with his body. He soon released this breath, placing the tree topper onto the tree. "Fucking finally," Dan grinned. "Could you put me down please?" He asked Phil.

Phil nodded, "Sure." He placed Dan on the floor, standing, but still kept his hold on Dan. "When I held you, I felt like Jack when he was holding Rose," Phil giggled.

Dan held on to Phil's wrists, grinning. "I'll never let go, Jack!" He said, loudly.

Phil smiled, never wanting this moment to end.

~

After they had finished decorating the tree, Dan had went into the kitchen to go and make tea.

A bit later, Dan returned with tea for his friend, who was rummaging through a box of tinsel. Dan put Phil's tea on the table, and sat down on the couch. Phil had taken some blue tinsel from the box, and walked over to Dan with it. He smiled, draping the tinsel over Dan, and wrapping the decorations around his neck, fingers ever so gently grazing it.

Dan blushed and smiled. He motioned to the tea on the table next to him. "Your tea is done," He said.

Phil kissed his cheek, something common for the both of them to do to each other, reaching over Dan to get his tea. Once he had his tea, he sat next to Dan, criss-cross, with their thighs touching.

"Thanks, Dan."

"Welcome, Phil."

Once they finished their tea, Phil had snuggled himself into Dan, his arms wrapped around Dan's midsection. Dan rested one hand on the small of Phil's back, and the other on Phil's two hands that were entwined around his midsection.

"Merry Christmas," Dan said quietly, kissing the top of Phil's head gently.

"Merry Christmas," Phil smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request one shots!!  
> Fill out this form:  
> Pairing: (has to be either people in the fantastic foursome, or youtubers in general.)  
> Description: (happy, sad, character death, etc,)  
> Yes/No smut: (only boy x boy.)  
> If yes, any kink that you want added:  
> Any other information that you feel is needed:
> 
> Thanks!  
> -sam


End file.
